Tudo Por Você!
by Nuby
Summary: Orfeu e Eurídice.


- Eurídice, aconteça o que acontecer, sempre estarei ao seu lado. - e dizendo isso, o jovem Orfeu abraçou calorosamente sua amada. Era noite e os dois em alguns momentos voltariam para suas casa e se encontrariam no próximo dia.

- Orfeu, você não imagina quanto você é especial para mim. - Eurídice sorriu e os dois olharam-se por um longo tempo.

"_Será que devo perguntar-lhe?_" Orfeu estava pensativo, mas logo decidiu que iria aceitar qualquer tipo de resposta que Eurídice lhe daria.

- Eurídice... - sentiu a face corar.

- Sim, Orfeu? - seus olhos brilharam. Será que Orfeu lhe faria aquela pergunta tão esperada?

- Você... Quer casar comigo?

O coração de Eurídice se encheu de alegria. Mas, de propósito, ia se fazer de difícil, não iria aceitar na hora, mesmo que seu desejo era este.

- Nossa, Orfeu... Posso te dar a resposta amanhã? Preciso pensar um pouco. - sorriu, e Orfeu sentiu-se decepcionado por curtos momentos, mas lembrou que aceitaria qualquer resposta.

- Está bem, posso acompanhar-te até sua casa? - estendeu a mão para Eurídice e os dois começaram a caminhar por uma estradinha de pedras.

Enquanto andavam, não disseram uma palavra ao outro. Não era preciso. Aquele momento era perfeito.

Quando chegaram ao portão da casa de Eurídice, ela sorriu e foi se aproximando da porta.

- Bom, amanhã nós podemos sair, outra vez... - disse ela, tímida.

- Mas claro! É sempre ótimo sair com você. Mas, posso pedir uma coisa, antes de ir?

- Claro, Orfeu.

- Pense naquela proposta que eu lhe fiz? - depois de um breve silêncio, Eurídice sorriu.

- Claro, eu prometo.

- Boa noite Eurídice, tenha bons sonhos. - retribuiu o sorriso.

Eurídice entrou em sua casa e logo que ela o fez, Orfeu começou a caminhar outra vez, agora só, para sua casa, ele morava sozinho desde um bom tempo, seus pais nunca paravam em casa e logo que viram que Orfeu podia viver sozinho, foram para outro lugar. Eurídice, por sua vez, ainda morava com seus pais, mas a relação entre eles não era das melhores.

Jogou-se em sua cama e logo caiu no sono. Orfeu, quando chegou em sua casa, foi para o andar de cima. A casa era grande, e ainda mais agora que só morava ele lá. Ele havia virado cavaleiro há muito tempo, e todos os seus colegas diziam que ele era sem dúvidas, o mais forte cavaleiro de prata. Quando entrou em seu quarto, avistou sua inseparável lira e sentando em sua cama, começou a tocar o instrumento que ele tanto gostava.

Estava perdidamente apaixonado. De sua lira, saía uma bela canção de amor.

"Que pessoa especial!" eram seus pensamentos sobre Eurídice. Ela era única. Orfeu não sabia o que ele faria sem ela, e só de pensar que talvez ele pudesse perdê-la, ele se sentia horrível. Mas logo deixou de pensar nesse tipo de coisa e foi dormir, afinal, o dia seguinte seria muito importante para ele.

O esperado dia chegou mais rápido do que imaginavam. Ao entardecer, Eurídice estava em seu quarto, lendo um livro, quando de repente ouviu uma melodia familiar, será que era real ou sua imaginação estava agindo de forma curiosa? Mas, ela confirmou que era real quando viu uma sombra em sua janela.

Ele estava lá. Eurídice foi até a janela e afastou a cortina.

- Oi Eurídice. - disse Orfeu, sorrindo.

- Ah, eu já estava ficando com saudades! - e os dois riram.

- Você aceita dar uma volta comigo? - convidou.

- Você acha que eu diria não?

E saíram caminhando pela cidadezinha. Chegaram à uma praça e sentaram na grama.

- Orfeu... Eu queria dizer... Que... Que eu pensei sobre aquilo... E... - estava um pouco nervosa. Mas Orfeu estava ainda mais. - Eu... Eu aceito.

- Sério?

- Claro, meu querido. Quero passar a minha vida inteira ao seu lado.

Os dois se aproximaram um do outro e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Orfeu nunca se sentiu tão feliz.

- Eurídice, eu estou tão apaixonado por você. Acho que nunca, em toda minha vida, eu poderia achar alguém tão perfeita como você.

- Oh, Orfeu. Tenho certeza que seremos muito felizes.

- Sim, Eurídice, também estou certo disso.

E passaram o dia inteiro juntos, eram perfeitos um para o outro. Mas eles nunca imaginavam o que viria depois.

xxx

Dias se passaram, tudo estava maravilhoso, até que...

- Orfeu, venha, rápido! - estava em sua casa, quando ouviu um jovem o chamando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Orfeu se apressou.

- Sua noiva... Venha ver...

Eurídice estava indo até a casa de Orfeu, mas no caminho, uma cobra mordeu sua perna. Não demorou para o veneno fazer seu mortal efeito. Pessoas que passavam por alí também logo a viram, e foram ajudá-la, mas já era tarde demais.

Orfeu não acreditava no que via, era demais para ele. Correu até onde Eurídice estava deitada, sem vida.

- Eurídice! Por favor, acorde, e diga que isso é uma brincadeira! Eurídice! - abraçou Eurídice, mas ela definitivamente não tinha salvação.

Um pequeno grupo de pessoas observava a cena, Orfeu começou a se desesperar.

- Eurídice... - lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

Orfeu lembrou de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Aquele não poderia ser o fim. Ele iria solucionar aquele problema, não importava como.

Pensou em todas as possibilidades, mas nada parecia ser a solução, até que se lembrou de alguém...

Esse alguém era Hades.

Mas, Orfeu não sabia como chegar lá. Mesmo assim, não desistiu, passou dias pensando em que ele faria, e teve a grande idéia de tocar sua lira para o imperador, talvez Hades gostasse, mas ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa.

Suas canções agora eram tristes, e todos sentiam seu desespero quando ele tocava sua lira.

E então, Orfeu foi até Hades, passou por lugares que ele nunca imaginara antes, e estava diante de Hades.

Uma mulher pálida com um longo vestido negro entrou na grande sala e olhou para Orfeu.

- Quem é você? E o que deseja com Sua Majestade Hades?

- Eu sou Orfeu. Quero fazer um pedido ao Imperador Hades.

- Muito bem. Vou chamar o senhor Hades. - E ela saiu.

Orfeu depois percebeu que na sala também estavam presentes os três juízes de Hades, que o observavam atentamente.

Sentiu a atmosfera do lugar ficar mais sombria, os juízes se ajoelharam em sinal de reverência e Orfeu também se ajoelhou, para evitar qualquer desentendimento. A presença de Hades era assustadora, mesmo que ele estivesse atrás de uma cortina, Orfeu não conseguia olhar um segundo para o rosto do Imperador.

Começou a tocar sua lira, uma tristeza profunda na música.

- Imperador, por favor, me escute... Eu atravessei todo o seu reino para vir aqui, até o senhor, para lhe fazer um pedido. - continuava a tocar. - A minha noiva, Eurídice, faleceu. E eu gostaria muito de tê-la de volta, por favor. Se o senhor quiser, pode pedir qualquer coisa de mim em troca.

Tocou a lira por mais alguns momentos e quando terminou, viu que os três juízes choravam, coisa muito incomum.

A mulher logo apareceu outra vez.

- Parabéns, Orfeu. Você conseguiu tocar o coração de Sua Majestade Hades. Ele deixará que sua noiva retorne com você. - Pandora sorriu.

Logo que ela terminou de falar, Eurídice entrou no salão e foi correndo ao encontro de Orfeu. Os dois se abraçaram.

- Orfeu! - Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Eurídice.

- Mas, há uma condição. - a mulher prosseguiu.

- Claro, senhora. E o que seria?

- Durante o caminho, não olhe para trás. Se você olhar, perderá Eurídice e não terá uma segunda chance.

- Está bem. Muito obrigado. Eu sou muito agradecido ao Imperador Hades.

Os dois seguiram, com a esperança de que tudo correria bem.

Mas mal sabiam o sofrimento que ainda estava por vir.

* * *

**Notas: **Mais uma fic curtinha pra vocês. :D Bom, eu fiz essa meio que na pressa porque eu estou cheeeeeeeeeia de idéias pra fics e aí eu quero logo começar uma nova, hahaha. Com certeza a próxima será CamuxMilo, porque eu sou "viciada" neles. o.O


End file.
